Conquering Sinnoh
by Foxflash16
Summary: Ash has been thinking for some time about what if things were different. So he decides to do something about it. Now In Sinnoh Ash will have to step up to new challenges and gain new allies and enemies. But most importantly show Brock that he is not a little prepubescent boy. And with a beautiful champion into the mix how will he prove that he has got what it takes to be a master.


Hey guys how is it going this is Foxflash this is my very first story so hope you like.

A/N: This story will be AU and OOC, Ash will be at the level he is supposed to be after defeating the Frontier and Training for some time. Ash will have the aura ability and he will be a Pokemon Ranger. In this fic Ash is 16 and Cynthia is 19 meaning Cynthia won't be a cradle robber. The ranking system is kinda like Naruto rankings. Also Ash works for Cameran Palace meaning that he is wealthy. He is rich because he competed in all those tournaments and works for two important places.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its material all credit goes to Satoshi Tajiri. Now on with the Prologue!

~~~~~~~Kanto~~~~~~~~

Two figures could be seen walking out of the docks heading to the center of the region, silenced reigned while they were both walking. One person was a tall boy with spiky brown hair and brown skin this person was Brock Harrison the ex-gym leader of Pewter city. He was wondering what was up with his friend usually after winning something so big as the battle frontier his friend would be celebrating over the big accomplishment but he was silent and seemed to be in deep thought, 'He might be just sad over saying goodbye to May and Max or maybe he forgot to tell May how he felt' ,he mused, 'nah he is too focused on being a pokemon master to even think about girls.' He kept thinking to himself about reasons his younger friend was so quiet.

The other boy walking aside of him was short, had a pokemon league cap, raven black hair that was messy and amber eyes, this was Ash Ketchum the normal energetic boy was now in complete silence. They had just said goodbye to May and Max and were now on their way home. But that wasn't what had gotten him thinking it was what was said to him that had him to contemplate about his journey, plus that he was now a member of the Pokemon Rangers that was a lot of responsibility for a fifteen year old. Ash needed advice so he decided to ask Brock. Since Brock was wise and levelheaded when any subject, except for girls, came at hand.

"Um Brock, lately I've been thinking about my various journeys through each region. How I could of easily won if I used my old pokemon and trained more often. If I had learned how to use the aura that I have maybe things would have gone better and I could of saved Lucario." Brock thought about it for a moment then answered, " Yeah maybe it could of gone differently but don't dwell on the past besides Lucario is now at peace with his master so don't get sad about that. Now about using your old pokemon, do it, I suggest rotating them around so you can train new and old, and of course start training more often with your pokemon it will make them stronger and if you train with them that would be better for you so you can get stronger and survive in different situations you usually end up in. Now about the aura I suggest going to Cameran and ask them about a training book or someone to teach you, also don't forget about you're Ranger duties now that you are a member of the Pokemon Rangers." Brock responded sagely.

"Plus if you get stronger as a trainer and physically, girls will come to you." He said with a giddy expression. "Brock whats with you and girls?" Ash asked. "Ash you are going to turn sixteen for Arceus's sake you have to be interested in girls or are you gay?" The younger boy quickly answered, "of course I'm not gay I am 100% straight I like girls." "Then how come you never talked to May or any other girls that liked you about a relationship or got a kiss?" Ash was now embarrassed 'why didn't I get with a girl or even a kiss?' he asked himself. He kept on walking without answering the question.

Brock saw the signs up front and told him, "this is goodbye for now Ash see you and you might want to consider how to take care of your own pokemon." "Yeah bye Brock see you." And with their farewells they parted ways.

~~~~~ Oak's Ranch 3 months later ~~~~~

"Well guys tomorrow we head off to Sinnoh, I'll be taking some of you with me but don't worry about not going with me in the beginning I will be switching you guys around from time to time so I want everyone who is staying her to continue training and do their very best to be stronger." The pokemon all roared in agreement. Ash chuckled at their enthusiasm.

It had now been about ten months since he got back home from winning the battle pyramid, he had changed a lot no longer was he a naïve child that he once was, now he was a strong proud man and experienced Trainer/Guardian/Ranger.

Over the past months Ash had gone through tough physical and mental training and had gotten rid of most of his old self, there was still that spark of playfulness and the urge to do the right thing and also become a pokemon master. But he had changed none the less.

Ash was 5'11" tall and was also really strong. He had amber eyes with spec of blue, tan skin and unruly raven black hair. The hair was grown like Sir. Aaron's. His facial features were now more angular giving him an older teen look. His mentality was also mature after the training from the guardians and rangers. Ash's mind worked like an adult with less experience but still mature. The aura training had been hard but he was now able to manipulate the aura in many ways skillfully. His clothing had also changed clothing style he still wore a cap, Ash now wore black cargo pants, red and black high-top shoes, red shirt, black jacket, and of course his red and black fingerless gloves.

He had also gotten new pokemon, 4 in fact. Ash met Salamance as a Bagon on one of his travels, Umbreon and Dragonair as eggs and finally Pupitar. He had gone back and visited the place where he met him and the young Larvitar had wanted to go with him and since he had gotten older Ash caught him quickly and went back to training. He cut his musings short when he saw he was at the entrance to the lab.

"Professor Oak... are you in here?" Ash called out. "He's over here Ash in the computer room." A voice told him. "Oh thanks Tracey I'll be right there." He thanked the professor's assistant and walked toward the room. As he came into the room Oak called him to the front of the big screen. "Here Ash give me your pokedex so I can transfer the information into the new pokedex. Oak connected it to the main computer and his trainer stats popped up on the screen.

* * *

Trainer/Ranger File

Name: Ash (Satoshi) Ketchum

Age: 16

Credits: 1,796,894,959

League stats:

Indigo league/ top 16

Orange league/ complete

Johto league/ top 8

Hoenn league/ top 8

Battle Frontier/ offer to become a frontier brain declined

Rank: Elite trainer

Noticeable Pokemon: Charizard, Pikachu, Sceptile, and Snorlax.

* * *

"Wow Ash you've made quite the profile for yourself in all this time, we'll here is you're pokedex and your ticket for the ferry to Sinnoh. Also you can carry up to ten pokemon with you and I already talked to professor Rowan about the poketch watch you wanted." The professor told him. "Thanks professor goodbye." He said as he exited the room.

As Ash walked toward the Ferry he didn't notice a purple monkey following him. "Hey buddy, I hope that we meet new friends in Sinnoh and get strong opponents." He told his yellow friend on his shoulder. "Pika pi pikachu (yeah I hope so to). The mouse responded and our two heroes boarded the Ferry on to a new wild adventure.

* * *

A/N: So how was the story? Review please this is my first story I need constructive criticism. Flames will be ignored.

Well as you guys have noticed this Ash is more mature and way out of character (OOC). And it takes place in an Alternate Universe (AU).This is an Ash/Cynthia story since it is my favorite pairing and there isn't that many. Ash's attitude in the beginning will be explained in later chapters.

What I mean by Naruto Ranks:

Cynthia is a champion therefor she is S class trainer. The elite four are A-S rank trainers it depends on who it is. Gym leaders are C+/B+ It depends on the gym leader. Also the final frontier brain Brandon from the battle pyramid is an S class trainer.


End file.
